


Let Me Be the Wallpaper That Papers Up Your Room

by QueenandLeonhardt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenandLeonhardt/pseuds/QueenandLeonhardt
Summary: After moving in with Lance after the disaster that was dorm life in his freshman year of college, Keith finds out the most beautiful man he's ever seen resides in the apartment next to his. It's only later after finding a magazine that Keith realises there's more to the dorky TA than he'd initially believed.





	Let Me Be the Wallpaper That Papers Up Your Room

Keith didn’t want to deal with dorm life for his sophomore year after the disaster that was his freshman experience, so when Lance said he needed a roommate for his new apartment Keith jumped at the chance. It was probably a bad idea, putting Keith and Lance together in a confined space for a long period of time, but Keith had been desperate. 

Pidge had recommended the place, saying her brother and his roommate lived there and really liked the place for what it was--cheap and close to their college. She said that their neighbours had just been kicked out for getting the police called on them one too many times, so there was now a spot right next to them. Lance, who had been wanting out of dorm life just as bad as Keith, immediately took her advice. The two moved in together over the summer, just before the first semester of their sophomore year had begun. 

It turns out that they actually did get the apartment Pidge had talked about. They were right next to Pidge’s brother and his roommate. The place wasn’t bad, but Keith quickly realised that living with Lance was going to be a challenge. The only true complaint Keith had about living in these apartments was that he was sharing a bathroom with Lance and his plethora of hair and skin products that really makes the place have too many conflicting scents. It doesn’t bother Lance at all, but with the smell in the bathroom plus the loud pop music Lance enjoyed playing in his bedroom had Keith wishing it was Hunk who’d asked about a roommate. 

He got over it all quickly. Lance was his friend, so no matter how annoying he could get when he’d insist Keith stop using his 2-in-1 shampoo, Keith would take it in stride and tell Lance to get over it. In all honesty Lance had gotten better since he first began dating Allura, now knowing Keith wasn’t in some competition with him to date the first girl Lance had ever truly had genuine feelings for. Allura had really chilled him out, now making Keith’s experiences with him much more tolerable. Lance wasn’t a bad guy of course, he just had a jealousy streak that initially tarnished his relationship with Keith during their freshman year together. Keith hadn’t even really understood why Lance thought he’d been after Allura, but Keith supposed this could have something to do with Lance not knowing about Shiro. 

Keith had only lived in the apartment building two days before seeing Shiro. Keith had been out on his morning run when he’d noticed the most beautiful man he’d ever seen getting out of the apartment right next to Keith and Lance’s place. 

He looked completely dorky with his glasses and neatly pressed button up, not Keith’s usual type at all, but there was something about his grey eyes that had Keith completely malfunctioning. He waved at Keith when they passed with a bright smile that about sent Keith to heaven. Keith had nearly forgotten to wave back. 

Keith had then taken to running at the same time every morning, hoping to get more glimpses at Takashi Shirogane, better known as “Shiro” to his friends according to Pidge. Keith had wished Pidge had said earlier just how attractive Matt’s roommate was. 

He’d officially met Shiro when classes had begun and Shiro noticed Keith’s intro to astronomy book while they were headed toward campus at the same time, stating excitedly that he was the TA for professor Slav’s introduction to astronomy class. He smiled, adding that he expected to see a lot of Keith this semester. While beautiful and charming, Keith was initially wary of the attractive TA as he was with most people, knowing that the worst of people could be incredibly charismatic. Yes, Shiro was attractive and Keith the ready and willing virgin was incredibly thirsty, but that didn’t stop him from initially questioning Shiro’s kind words and bright smiles.

Keith had always been interested in astronomy and space in general, but Slav (the only intro to astronomy professor Keith could get with his busy schedule) could easily make anybody hate the subject. The professor was slightly pompous as well as got off track much too easily, never really getting to the topic the syllabus had presented. Shiro, however, was the bright star that kept Keith from dropping the class even on the worst of days. He was always helpful and sweet to all students, but Keith found himself getting closer and closer to Shiro, more so than the others. Shiro was apparently just as fascinated with art as Keith was with space, and once he saw one of Keith’s small sketches in the corner of his notes he’d had many questions and comments. 

Keith had easily fallen in love with Shiro after that, his kindness and open enthusiasm for the stars had Keith finding something in him he never had with anybody else before. Shiro gave him genuine attention without trying to gain anything, not like anybody else he’d met in the past. 

He’d had multiple foster parents who dropped him the minute they realised he was “too much trouble” for them to handle. They never bothered to listen to Keith, only sent him to another family once he got into any scuffle with another kid. Sometimes he even struggled to reach understandings with his friends, no matter how much they meant to him. He loved his friends, and he knew they cared for him in return, but he’d be lying if he said Lance’s claims of “hothead” and Pidge’s claims of “loner” didn’t get to him occasionally, those same words being thrown at him his entire life by people who’d given up on him. Those things weren’t his intention, they weren’t truly him, they were just things people saw on the surface because nobody had ever bothered to try and understand or get to know what he truly was. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance had gotten better once they got to know him, but it’s as if Shiro had understood Keith immediately. He didn’t drop him at the brief signs of Keith’s temper, and he even remained completely patient with Keith when he felt he didn’t deserve it. Shiro was good for him, he made Keith feel like he was worth something more than what everybody else had never bothered to see. Shiro was good, and Keith was smitten. 

Then he'd found the magazine. 

He’d been at the store with Lance when he walked by a series of magazines. Being interested in males and motorcycles as he was, he couldn't help but pause by the part of the rack that had one particular magazine with a shirtless man having one jean-clad leg slung over a sleek, black motorcycle on the cover of it. He wasn’t really Keith’s type, but there was always the potential to find something he’d be interested in, maybe even attractive enough to get his mind off of Shiro. Making sure nobody was watching, he grabbed it and began to flip through the pages. He told himself he’d only get a peek, a quick look before immediately placing the magazine back on the rack with all the others and pretending he’d never done anything at all. 

All of the men were beautiful of course, but unfortunately only conventionally attractive to Keith. He’d frowned, supposing that after Shiro it’d be impossible to ever find a man who could compare, no matter how much skin they showed. 

It wasn’t until he reached near the end that he’d frozen in place. The man on the page was beautiful, so much more beautiful than the others with his steely grey eyes right above a faint scar on the bridge of his nose, and uniquely coloured hair slicked to the side. 

He’d know that shock of white hair and nose scar anywhere, even if the scar was clearly covered in a light layer of makeup and there was a different prosthetic to make the arm look more flesh than metal--it was Shiro.

It was Shiro, but instead of his usual button down shirt, he had on a black leather jacket completely open in the front to reveal the expanse of glistening muscled skin that lies underneath. The jacket that presented his gorgeous abs for all to see was paired with tight leather pants with the button popped open and zipper down, giving viewers a peek of his black boxer-briefs. Keith’s eyes lingered at the particularly large bulge the taut material displayed, feeling his mouth water at the sight. Shiro also had on black leather boots with a series of zippers and buckles. He was looking right at the camera with an expression Keith had never seen on him before, something so sensual and relaxed with a fascinating quirk of his lips that left Keith wanting. He was leaning against a bright and new red motorcycle, the perfect splash of colour that the picture needed to set the perfect scene. 

He was Keith’s ultimate wet dream. 

Keith quickly tried flipping through the last few pages, hoping Shiro would be in at least one other picture. He had no such luck, the other pictures all featuring different male models in varying states of undress. Keith went back to Shiro’s picture, taking in the little details he hadn’t gotten when he’d first viewed the scene. 

Keith had known Shiro was beautiful, sexy even, but he’d never seen Shiro like this before, so in his element as the sexualised male model. To Keith, Shiro was his dorky neighbour who chatted with him about art and space in the coffee shop Keith worked at, not some motorcycle riding and leather wearing sex god. This wasn’t the Shiro Keith knew, and yet somehow, Shiro looked like he belonged on the page posing like this. 

Keith had then felt a slight pang in his chest. There was a side of Shiro that Keith didn't know about. Shiro hadn’t told Keith anything about secretly being a male model, much less one that did sexy photoshoots. 

Keith looked back at the picture, preferring to take in the sight of Shiro’s photo than to question the validity of their friendship. Shiro had his reasons. Keith knew his friendship with Shiro was still growing in strength, that it wasn’t where it was going to be in the future. There were still parts of Keith that he’d kept hidden, it was only fair to offer Shiro the benefit of the doubt. 

Besides, Keith thought as he’d gazed again at Shiro’s impressive pecs, he should really be enjoying the moment. It wasn’t often somebody got to see their crush posing in tight leather, he really should be taking this for what it was--a gift from the heavens. 

“Hey, mullet? Where are you?” 

Keith jumped, quickly closing the magazine, but keeping his thumb in between the pages to mark his favourite picture. He’d easily recognised Lance’s loud voice above the intelligible chatter in the store. 

“Uh, dude? You okay?” Lance asked with a raised eyebrow, finally seeing Keith’s gaping mouth and pale face. “You’ve been gone a while and--” 

Lance’s eyes had widened at the magazine in Keith’s hands. Keith hastily moved to tuck the magazine into his basket, ready to buy it and leave, but Lance grabbed it right out of his hands. Keith had rushed forward, but was too late. Lance spent a moment looking at the page Keith had been gazing at before laughing out loud. 

Lance cackled at the page. “You’re taking forever because you’re thirsting over Mr. Leather-Wearing-Thick-Dick? Wow, who knew you’d be so shallow and kinky.” He’d paused a moment. “Wait, that actually makes a lot of sense. You do try to rock the ‘I never left my My Chemical Romance phase’ look. Also, guys like that will totally use good guys like you for a night and leave before you can ask for his number--you can do better than that, buddy.”

Keith had frowned, knowing just how wrong Lance was. Shiro was a good man, somebody Keith knew for a fact struggled with the whole romance thing (Shiro himself told Keith as much), but would never use somebody for sex. 

Keith bolted toward Lance, plucking the magazine right out of his grasp. Keith thanked the heavens that he was much faster than Lance, who hadn’t even realised the magazine was no longer in his hands. Once safely in his possession once again, Keith placed the magazine in his basket and away from Lance’s view. 

Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith. “Actually, have we seen that guy before? He looks kinda familiar.” 

Keith looked away. “All male models probably look the same to you,” he lied, hoping Lance would believe it. For some reason he wanted Shiro’s picture to remain a secret only he could know.

“Well, they can’t all have my unique physique,” Lance said, who flexed the little muscle he had in his arms to Keith. He’d given Keith a knowing smirk. “Sorry, it must be difficult for you to resist this, but I have a girlfriend.” 

Keith scowled. “I think I’ll manage.” 

Lance hadn’t taken the hint that Keith was annoyed, and smirked even more proudly. “Well, c’mon, size queen. I have a date with Allura soon.”

Keith glared at him, but followed him to the front of the store to check out nonetheless. 

Keith bought the magazine much to Lance’s amusement, but Keith knew it was worth it. That picture would fuel many good dreams, and there was no way Keith was going to pass up that chance. 

When they’d gotten home Keith had slipped into his room with the magazine while Lance had thankfully busied himself for his date with Allura. 

That's when Keith had wondered what Shiro would be like as a lover. He didn't know if he'd be sweet and soft like the complete dork he was whenever he'd excitedly discuss space and art with Keith, or hard and rough like what the picture portrayed. Maybe he’d be a bit of both, all sweet words and praises, beautiful “I love you’s” and slow kisses, all the while helping Keith impale himself on Shiro’s big dick. 

He realised quickly that he'd take Shiro no matter what. He’d already fallen in love with Shiro during the semester they’d gotten to know each other better, so Shiro could be sweet or harsh and Keith would gladly take anything Shiro was willing to give. 

Keith orgasmed to thoughts of Shiro that night. This fact wasn’t incredibly weird, he’d done it before. He’d thought about the dorky man who loved the stars giving Keith sweet “I love you’s” and tender touches as he stroked Keith in time with his slow and gentle thrusts. It had been different this time, however. It had been the first time that Keith got a really good look at the magazine picture before getting off. He’d stroked himself up and down to the thought of those chiseled abs, that strong jawline, and those thick thighs clad in leather Keith would beg to be in between. He’d even breathed out Shiro’s name with vivid images about just how Shiro would take him in his mind. 

This became a repeat offense. Keith barely got any free time outside of classwork or time where Lance wasn’t disrespecting his privacy, but when he did have time and if he was feeling especially sexually frustrated, he took the magazine and lube out of his drawer and got off to the thought of sweat-slicked tanned skin and heady moans escaping perfectly shaped lips. Keith would use copious amounts of lube to open himself up too, pretending to get himself ready for that big dick that Shiro would effectively use to pound him into the mattress. 

That’s what led him to today. It was nearing the end of his second semester with Shiro as his kind neighbour, leaving Keith with little to do as most of his next pieces were for finals week. Allura and Lance were out on a date, leaving Keith alone with Shiro’s motorcycle picture. 

He was laid out on his bed, picture and lube beside him. Keith slowly reached down, letting his fingers lightly run across the naked skin of his chest. Finally reaching where he really wanted, he tugged down his sweatpants and boxer-briefs, allowing the cold air to rush against his upper thighs and slowly hardening dick. Keith tilted his head slightly, making the picture to be in full view as he got off. He moaned the moment his fingers brushed the base of his cock. Keith bit his lip, finally wrapping his hand around himself, ready for a night to give himself what he's needed for a long time now. 

He closed his eyes, the picture being last thing viewable before he did so, imagining somebody else's hand in place of his own. He could feel Shiro’s large hand wrapped around his half-hard dick, giving him a lust-filled look right before moving his hand up and down, pausing at the head just to tease the tip. He'd know what to do to bring Keith to the height of pleasure, but would take his time getting there, allowing them both to savour the moment. That's how Shiro was, attentive and caring, but Keith’s favourite picture also portrayed a potential side of Shiro that would have Keith gasping and begging for him to bring him to completion, every move he made teasing and perfect. Keith could see both versions played out in one daydream, the perfect combination to give Keith the orgasm of his life. Just as Keith was about to relish in the feeling of that first stroke with those images at the forefront of his mind, there was a loud knock at the door. 

Keith groaned, letting the back of his head smack against the headboard. This is the first amount of alone time he's had since the beginning of the semester and if this isn't “the apartment building is on fire” levels of important he's going to be unforgiving to whoever's at the door.

He tugged his boxer-briefs and sweatpants back on roughly, and threw the lube and magazine back into the drawer and slammed it shut, trying to steer his thoughts from Shiro. If it was somehow Lance and Allura the last thing he needed was Lance teasing him forever about answering the door with clear evidence about what he'd been about to do. Keith scowled, already hearing Lance’s loud cackles at Keith’s rumpled appearance and cranky attitude. 

Keith made his way out of his room and to the entrance to his apartment. He opened the door, already getting ready to be teased for the rest of his life by his eccentric roommate. 

He was ready for Lance, but what he wasn’t ready for was to completely freeze at the door, seeing the last person he’d expected. 

A rain-soaked Shiro smiled sheepishly at him. “I got locked out of my apartment and Matt isn't answering his phone. I wouldn’t have bothered you, but the weather is getting pretty bad.” 

Keith peeked outside, somehow just noticing how bad the rain had gotten. It was pouring down in waves, and this made Keith feel incredibly guilty for making Shiro stay out here as long as he did just because Keith had been interrupted from getting off to Shiro’s leather-wearing persona. Keith nodded before letting Shiro in, incredibly regretting not putting on a shirt or brushing his hair before answering the door. If Shiro of all people realised what Keith was about to do it would be utterly mortifying. 

“Thank you so much, Keith,” Shiro sighed out gratefully once he stepped inside of Keith’s apartment. 

“No problem,” Keith replied, doing his best to sound casual.

Shiro smiled at him, giving Keith a completely different feeling than what the picture did. That smile made him feel warm and cared for, like he could trust Shiro with anything and never be judged as he had in the past. All too soon, the smile left Shiro’s face and was replaced with a slightly uncomfortable look. 

“Uh, Keith? I hate to ask, but do you think you have any clothes that could fit me?” Shiro asked awkwardly. “It’s okay if you don’t, it’s just I could really use some warmth right now.” 

Keith nodded. “Uh, I might have something you could wear. How about I make that tea you like and you can get some clothes? You remember where my room is, right? Second drawer of the nightstand should have my dad’s old stuff.” 

Shiro’s eyebrows knitted together. “Are you really okay with me wearing your dad's clothes?” 

Keith felt his heart skip a beat when he realised how considerate Shiro was being. Keith had mentioned before that he lost his dad when he was much too little, barely even having any memory of him, much less anything to try and remember him by. Shiro knew this, and was worried about Keith’s feelings. 

“It’s no problem. If you need to you can also take a hot shower,” Keith suggested. 

Shiro shook his head. “I really don’t want to bother you more than I already am. You’re nearing finals and I don’t want to distract you from getting your work ready to turn in, especially your final piece. Your final piece for that competition is the one with the stars, right?”

Keith looked away with pink cheeks. The piece he’d started over the summer, his inspiration being the guiding light that visited him regularly over the break. Lance and Matt had family they’d visit, leaving Keith and Shiro in their apartments alone. They then began to text each other regularly, and then Shiro started visiting Keith after his shifts at the local coffee shop. They’d sit and drink coffee together, getting to know each other in ways they hadn’t before. Keith opened up about his childhood, how he lost both his parents and grew up going from foster home to foster home. He’d never told anybody his past the way he told it to Shiro, not even to Lance, Hunk, or Pidge. That day Shiro had placed his hand on Keith’s before telling him how much it mattered to him that he had Keith’s trust. Keith had felt something inside him when he felt Shiro’s hand on his. The feeling scared him at first because he finally knew what it was. It was love. It was a type of love he’d never experienced before, not with his dad, not with his friends. 

That was the day Keith began painting “Hikari,” the painting that was a nebula of purples, blue’s, and black all surrounding spots of gold. It was light in the darkness, stars in the night. The painting was all his love for Shiro. Keith didn’t know how Shiro’s life ended up so entangled with his own, but it did. Shiro was his neighbour, his dorky TA friend, and the guy who somehow ended up in a sexy photoshoot that Keith now uses as a source of really good daydreams. 

Keith shook his head, wanting all those thoughts to arise a time when the guy he loved wasn’t dripping water onto the wood floors of his apartment.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Keith mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He knew Shiro didn’t know the intent behind the picture, but he couldn’t help but feel awkward all the same. “You should get those clothes on.” 

Shiro nodded. “Thanks again. I really owe you for this one.” 

Keith simply nodded in return, turning away from Shiro and heading toward the kitchen where he was going to make Shiro’s tea. 

He hadn't even filled the mug with water when he heard a choking noise coming from the back. Keith whipped around, worried about what had happened to Shiro while he wasn’t paying attention. He set the mug down hastily, almost breaking it because he nearly missed the counter in his worry. 

Keith's eyes widened, realising what he’d done. He hadn't specified which nightstand. 

He had two nightstands, both with two drawers. The bottom drawer of the right one held his dad's clothes, the left one held the picture and lube he'd thrown in there before answering the door. 

Keith hurried to his room, hoping he wouldn’t see what he feared he would. His hope was in vain. Shiro was holding the magazine in shaking hands, staring at the picture Keith always kept folded to the top of the magazine so it would be the first thing viewable. 

Keith was frozen stiff, unable to make any sort of excuse as to why he had a professional picture of his neighbour half-naked and leaning against a motorcycle.

“Shiro, I--” 

“Keith, you can't tell anyone,” Shiro suddenly pleaded in a panic. “Slav will call me unprofessional and never let me work as a TA in any class again.” 

Keith didn't know how to reply. Shiro just saw a half-naked picture of himself tucked away in a drawer that belongs to his neighbour, and yet was only worried about his career. This wasn't what Keith had expected. He'd expected angry, Shiro declaring that Keith shouldn't have kept this a secret and that it was wrong of him to lust after Shiro while Keith should know they're only friends. 

Shiro threw the magazine on the bed in frustration. “I'm so stupid,” Shiro said, tugging at his forelock with his hand. “I never should have taken those jobs. I can’t believe I let Matt talk me into it. I just really needed the money and I was really running out of options. Please, nobody can know.” 

Finally out of his stupor, Keith realised he had to fix this. “I won't tell anyone—I promise.” 

Shiro paused a moment before sighing. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have freaked out on you like that, it’s not your fault I agreed to take that stupid picture. It’s not like I was any good at them, anyway.” 

“I don’t think it’s stupid, and you’re not bad at it,” Keith blurted out. 

He really shouldn’t have said that. Shiro didn’t need to know what Keith thought about when he looked at that picture. 

Shiro’s eyes widened at Keith. “You--you like the picture?” 

Keith let out a humourless laugh. “You see that magazine in the same drawer as a bottle of lube and you're really asking that question?” 

Shiro’s head whipped around to look back inside the drawer as if he just realised there had been lube next to the magazine. He blushed bright red. “Oh.” 

Keith realised quickly that was the wrong thing to say. They were best friends, not boyfriends. To Shiro this was probably one of the most uncomfortable experiences he’s ever faced, and it was all Keith’s fault. Keith suddenly felt wrong, loving and lusting after a man who wouldn’t ever love him back. 

“And no other students have noticed you're a part-time model?” Keith asked quickly, trying to steer the conversation away from what it had been immediately. 

Shiro hesitated. “I'm not sure. Maybe? What matters is no student has come forward to Slav or anybody else in the department. I’ve only ever done a few shoots and I'd like to think I hide pretty well. My style doesn't exactly say ‘I do oversexualised photo shoots for the gay male demographic.’” He gestured up and down his body at the soaked through outfit. 

Keith decided it was probably a bad idea to tell Shiro that the wet clothes clinging tightly to his chiseled body were very much in the interest of the gay male demographic. 

Keith realised quickly he had to fix this. 

“Shiro, I’m sorry,” Keith said earnestly. “I know I shouldn’t have the picture, I just--”

“Keith, I understand,” Shiro insisted. “It means nothing, I get it. It’s just a magazine. You don’t have to try and explain yourself for doing something normal.”

Keith was stunned, too stunned to reply. Shiro misunderstood everything. He thought Keith had bought the whole magazine with the intention to use just any male model to get off, not himself specifically. This couldn’t be farther from the truth, but Keith nodded anyway. Shiro had unintentionally given him a way out. He was going to take it, no matter how much of a lie it was. 

That’s when he remembered something. There was something he needed to ask, something that was eating at him from the very beginning. 

“Why didn't you tell me you were a model? I thought you trusted me…” Keith trailed off. 

Shiro panicked again, making a wave of guilt rush over Keith all over again. “Of course I trust you! Keith, I'm so sorry, it's just something I haven't been able to tell anybody. Matt’s the one who insisted I take the job, but otherwise… I can't let people know. I don't want anybody taking me less seriously. I trust you with this, but know I can’t let this be common knowledge. I know you. I know you won’t tell anybody, I just panicked.”

Keith smiled at him. “No harm done, Shiro.” 

Shiro smiled back gratefully, somehow able to act like they were still good friends even after realising that Keith was heavily attracted to him. 

Maybe he didn’t realise Keith was attracted to him, maybe he really did just think Keith was lonely and had a random magazine meant for men attracted to other men. Keith frowned, knowing this was something that was very possible. The problem here is that Keith is attracted to Shiro--leather jacket or no. Shiro is a great person inside and out, and Keith was utterly in love. He’s never felt like this before, and seeing Shiro’s friendly and polite demeanor made his heart ache, a torturous reminder that Shiro only saw them as friends and friends only. Keith turned away to hide his frown, going over to the other nightstand to grab his dad’s old black shirt and black pants. He tossed them over to Shiro who caught them both easily. 

“I may take you up on that warm shower,” Shiro said. Keith noticed for the first time that Shiro was shivering slightly from the still soaking wet clothes, probably only growing colder in Keith’s cool apartment. “Thanks again Keith… for everything.” 

Keith nodded, doing his best to fake a smile. Shiro seemed to believe it, giving a little wave before heading out toward the bathroom. The smile quickly faded once Shiro was out of sight. 

Keith knew he should be grateful for what they have, that Shiro is somehow completely okay knowing Keith loves a picture of his “friend” a little more than is appropriate, but there was something about Shiro still thinking Keith just saw him as nothing more than a friend that had Keith hurting. Shiro meant so much to him in ways it seemed Shiro couldn’t comprehend. Keith was attracted to him inside and out, and Shiro didn’t know anything. Maybe Keith should be grateful for this too to save him heartbreak. Shiro was a good man, a smart one, and even a beautiful part-time model to top it all off. Keith didn’t have a chance. Keith looked down at the open magazine that had been tossed on the bed. Shiro was now safely away in the bathroom getting ready for a shower, but Keith still felt the need to sneak the magazine back in the drawer it usually resided in. He shut the drawer, giving the picture one last glance. He realised he was screwed, that his sexual and emotional attraction for Shiro was going to be the death of him, but he found he truly didn’t mind. Shiro was worth it.


End file.
